


電競 韓王浩、宋京浩相關《致 春峰朴》隨打

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 本來我是想打個小段子，或打個短篇，讓我逃避一下很討厭的教科書，但刪刪打打卻只覺得，除了這首歌的歌詞本身，我打的任何一句對話或劇情，都是多餘。這一篇並沒有在我的預期跟想法之中，但我想這篇是其來有自。開端可能是不經意在一些地方看到的留言跟後續與朋友的聊天內容。K盃那陣子，很多人都在懷念16年的韓王浩，懷念他的打法，懷念有瘋狂又漂亮的操作的他，我不評論這些事情(不然我會得罪全世界)，但這延伸了我與朋友很多的後續討論。感覺談到懷念，談到最好，總是不免俗的要談到那幾個人。其實我很不喜歡看宋京浩直播，我會想哭。不管他過得如何，好與不好，我都會想哭。好像每次看他我都只會想：這個人這麼好，是這麼好的人。然後就不願意再想下去了。我覺得我只要逃得夠遠，就不用看到他快樂或不快樂的樣子，就不用思考他好或不好，就不用因為他是個智障就生氣、難過、或開心了。第一次聽這首歌的時候，我喜歡歌詞，但其實並沒有真正什麼像戳在心上的深刻感觸，昨天聽到之後，我腦中只有那一年很多、很多張照片裡，韓王浩的眼神。韓王浩看著宋京浩的眼神。那種一心一意，全身全心，依賴一個人的眼神。以致我想，在三年以後，在他長大以後，在所有好的樣子不好的樣子都死掉以後，韓王浩一定、一定、一定很愛那個大傻子。





	電競 韓王浩、宋京浩相關《致 春峰朴》隨打

**Author's Note:**

> 本來我是想打個小段子，或打個短篇，讓我逃避一下很討厭的教科書，但刪刪打打卻只覺得，除了這首歌的歌詞本身，我打的任何一句對話或劇情，都是多餘。
> 
> 這一篇並沒有在我的預期跟想法之中，但我想這篇是其來有自。開端可能是不經意在一些地方看到的留言跟後續與朋友的聊天內容。
> 
> K盃那陣子，很多人都在懷念16年的韓王浩，懷念他的打法，懷念有瘋狂又漂亮的操作的他，我不評論這些事情(不然我會得罪全世界)，但這延伸了我與朋友很多的後續討論。
> 
> 感覺談到懷念，談到最好，總是不免俗的要談到那幾個人。
> 
> 其實我很不喜歡看宋京浩直播，我會想哭。不管他過得如何，好與不好，我都會想哭。好像每次看他我都只會想：這個人這麼好，是這麼好的人。然後就不願意再想下去了。
> 
> 我覺得我只要逃得夠遠，就不用看到他快樂或不快樂的樣子，就不用思考他好或不好，就不用因為他是個智障就生氣、難過、或開心了。
> 
> 第一次聽這首歌的時候，我喜歡歌詞，但其實並沒有真正什麼像戳在心上的深刻感觸，昨天聽到之後，我腦中只有那一年很多、很多張照片裡，韓王浩的眼神。
> 
> 韓王浩看著宋京浩的眼神。
> 
> 那種一心一意，全身全心，依賴一個人的眼神。
> 
> 以致我想，在三年以後，在他長大以後，在所有好的樣子不好的樣子都死掉以後，韓王浩一定、一定、一定很愛那個大傻子。

*****

 

致 春峰朴

好樂團──我把我的青春給你

 

我不是不能沒有你  
只是喜歡有你  
如果有天你離我而去  
我不會沒了自己 

曾為你活過的生命  
與你共存 才有意義  
所以不要浪費我的真心   
因為那是最純粹的感情

我把我的青春給你   
不是因為想換取和你的婚禮   
而是單純在最美好的年華   
遇見了你   
必須愛你

我把我的青春給你   
不是因為想換取忠心的美名   
而是單純在最美好的年華   
遇見了你   
必須愛你

 

曾與你活過的生命  
與你共存 才有意義  
所以不要浪費我的真心   
因為那是最純粹的感情

我把我的青春給你   
不是因為想換取和你的婚禮   
而是單純在最美好的年華   
遇見了你   
必須愛你

我把我的青春給你   
不是因為想換取忠心的美名   
而是單純在最美好的年華   
遇見了你   
必須愛你

 

這是一場沒有未來的愛情   
和別人共享的愛情  
這是一場沒有未來的愛情   
不純潔也不唯一的愛情

 

*****

 

20190106

**Author's Note:**

> 人是會變的，生命是會變的，世界跟環境都是會變的，但路是必須要走的，什麼最好，什麼最幸福，於其他人都毫無意義，只有自己明白。
> 
> 最終我們走到盡頭，這些對我們也不會再重要了。
> 
> 可我們會真真切切的知道，我一定一定一定很愛某個人，然後就要放手。


End file.
